


Soul Stealer

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel refuses to live without Kili, so she changes his fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tauriel pushed back the tears as she knelt over Kili's dead body. She focused her mind and performed the only spell her parents had taught her. She shut out everything. She felt her energy draining. Suddenly Kili's chest moved with breath. She opened her eyes and gasped. It worked! Her body lacked the vibrance it usually held, but her heart was filled with joy at seeing Kili breathe again. His breathing steadied, and he opened his eyes. 

 

~

 

Kili Opened his eyes to see Tauriel above him. He was confused, for he was sure he was dead, but if he was dead, why was Tauriel here? He knew Elves and Dwarves did not go to the same place when they died.  
"Tauriel?" He asked.  
"Kili," She breathed.  
"I thought I was dead."  
"You were," Tauriel smiled slightly.  
"What?" Kili was truly confused now.  
"It's okay, I brought you back," Tauriel explained.  
"What does that mean?" Kili demanded.  
Tauriel sighed, "Elves posses an immortality. I used that to summon you from the dead. I am now mortal - like you."  
"What?! Why did you do that?"  
"Because...I couldn't let you die."  
"But I did die," Kili reminded.  
"Yes," Tauriel smiled. 

They raised their heads as Ori barged in. He stood frozen as a statue at witnessing Kili up and alive.  
"I'm dreaming," he muttered as he turned to flee.  
"Ori wait!" Kili called. "This is not a dream! I live and breathe! Come and see!"  
Ori turned reluctantly. Kili motioned for him. He held out his arm.  
"Feel," he told Ori.  
Ori jumped back when his hand touched Kili's arm.  
"By Durin's beard!" He exclaimed. "But they swore you were dead!"  
"I was! Tauriel brought me back!"  
Ori turned to Tauriel.  
"Why?" He questioned, perplexed.  
"That doesn't matter right now," She replied with a slight smile.  
"I must tell the others!" Ori exclaimed.  
"I'll show them myself!" Kili declared with a twinkle in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kili stepped into the throne room Dain's guards raised their weapons to him.   
"What sort of sorcery is this?!" Dain demanded in a loud voice that echoed through the room.   
"Dain! It is truly I! This is no sorcery!" Kili announced, walking towards him.   
Dain approached him warily. "But you were dead!" 

Then Dain noticed Tauriel and Ori behind Kili.   
"What is this Elf doing in here?" He demanded.   
"It was Tauriel that brought me back from the dead!" Kili exclaimed.   
"Sorcery! Elven sorcery! I tell you!"  
"It is Kili, truly!" Ori assured. 

Dain looked into Kili's eyes. "I do not doubt it is Kili..." Dain paused, ..."However, I do doubt that he has not been tainted by Elven Magic!"  
"He has not been tainted, this I promise!" Tauriel spoke.   
"I'm sure this is some plan of the Elvenking's to take over Erebor!" Dain continued.   
"I have been banished from Mirkwood. I can assure you, this is no ploy."  
"She has helped us before!" Kili declared.   
"Me and...and...Fili," Kili's voice cracked. "And Bofur and Oin! She helped us fight Orcs and escape Lake-town when it was being assailed by Smaug. Ask Bofur! He will tell you!"  
"Ori, go fetch Bofur," Dain agreed, and Ori scurried out.

"Something about this just isn't right. Elves don't help dwarves, why would you help?" Dain questioned suspiciously.   
Tauriel's eyes darted around trying to figure out what to say, "Kili...Kili is a special person, I've felt drawn to him since I met him."  
"YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A CRUSH?" Dain demanded.   
Tauriel flushed and ducked her heard.   
"I feel the same way about Tauriel!" Kili piped up. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon! Her face is gorgeous, her hair is stunning, and her heart is noble!" Kili turned and smiled at Tauriel, who's face was redder.   
"By my beard! Eww!" A familiar thick accent spoke. 

"Bofur!" Kili turned to see Bofur with a smile on his face.  
"Thank Durin, your alive!" Bofur exclaimed. The two dwarves rushed to give each other a brotherly embrace.   
"Bofur, has this Elf helped you before?"   
Recognition flickered onto Bofur's face.  
"Yes, you're the Elf from Lake-town aren't you?" Bofur then looked slightly confused, "What are you doing here?"  
"She brought me back from the dead!" Kili piped up.   
"Whaa...well how'd you do that?" Bofur asked with a look of pure bewilderment.   
"It's complicated," She replied with a small smile.   
"No, tell us!" Dain demanded.   
"Well, as you know, Elves are immortal. I used my immortality to save him I am now mortal," She explained.   
"How exactly did you 'give him your immortality'?" Dain questioned.   
"An ancient spell I was taught by my parents," Tauriel replied.   
"But what does it matter? I am alive and well!" Kili exclaimed.   
"Well," Dain turned slowly to Kili. "That means, you are now King."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?" Kili exclaimed with surprise. "King?"  
Dain nodded, "King of Erebor."  
"Well..." Kili let the words sink in. "Wait! What about Uncle Thorin?"  
"Thorin..." A sad look crossed Dain's face.  
Kili feared the worst.  
"He died an honorable, warrior's death. As did your brother."  
"No!" Kili covered his face with his hands. "First Fili...now Thorin...no."  
Tauriel came to his side and wrapped her arms around him.   
"Can you bring Thorin and Fili back too?" Bofur asked Tauriel, looking pleadingly at her.   
She shook her head sadly, "I have nothing left to give. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kili."  
"Well," Kili straightened up. "This is no way for a King to act!"  
"It's alright Lad, this is all sudden. Why don't you just rest a while?" Dain turned to Ori, "Take him to the King's quarters."  
Ori nodded and lead Kili out. 

Tauriel followed, and when they reached the room Ori said, "Would you like me to find you a room too?"  
"She can stay with me," Kili piped up. He turned to Tauriel, "If you want to?"   
"Of course."

The room was huge and extravagant, but musty due to the long time of emptiness. Kili went to a chair and sat down.   
"I can't believe Thorin's dead too," Kili said. "Losing Fili was bad enough..."  
"I'm so sorry Kili. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do..." Tauriel trailed off.   
"No! Don't be! It's not your fault! Thank you for saving me."  
Then there was a banging on the door. 

Tauriel opened the door and Dwalin burst in and went straight to Kili. He grabbed his arms and look into his face.   
"Bless my beard! It's you!" Dwalin exclaimed, then hugged Kili. 

There was another knock on the door. Tauriel opened it and Balin entered.   
"Hoo! Ha-ha!" Balin exclaimed as he rushed to Kili.   
Someone knocked on the door again, and Tauriel opened it to reveal Bofur followed by Bifur and Bombur. They rushed in and embraced Kili.   
Tauriel merely now stood with the door opened, leaning against it. Nori, and Dori, followed by Ori came in next. Then along came Oin and Gloin. The room was full of laughter and loud voices as the Dwarves were reunited with Kili, with their King.


	4. Chapter 4

Dain lowered and placed the crown on Kili's head.   
"I give to you, Kili, son of Dis! King of Erebor!" The halls erupted with applause. Tauriel stood near the front, smiling at Kili. What remained of Thorin's company cheered and clapped the loudest, proud of Kili. Bard, now King of Dale, had attended the coronation as well. 

Tauriel often was near Kili as he performed his new duties as King. Her presence gave him confidence. Dain helped him a lot through the transition, doing most of it himself. Not that Kili minded at this point. Kili was very generous to Dale, giving them much money for rebuilding their city. He and Tauriel went their together often to visit Bard and check in on the building. After a while Kili decided he wanted to take a trip. He wanted to go to the Blue Mountains and see his mother, and bring her and the rest of the Dwarves. Tauriel volunteered to go with him, as did Bofur, Ori, and Gloin. Kili left Dain in charge in his stead. 

The morning was warm and sunny as they set out from Erebor. They passed through Dale then went the long way around Mirkwood. It was a long trip, yet shorter than the way there, and finally they reached the Shire. Kili had sprung it on them that he wanted to visit Bilbo while they were close. Ori and Gloin were excited, as well as Bofur who was ecstatic. So they marched through the Shire - four dwarves and an Elf with flaming hair, up to Bag End. Kili knocked on the door.   
"Who is it?" An almost irked voiced called from inside.   
"Let me," Bofur pushed to the front, "Is it time for tea by chance?" Bofur called through the door.   
"Bofur!" Bilbo's voice was heard from inside. Soon the front door was opened and Bilbo stood in shock seeing Kili there.   
"Whaaa...?" Bilbo stammered.   
"Let's talk inside," Bofur suggested and drew Bilbo into the house with them. 

~

"Wait, what?" Bilbo demanded for fifth time time during Kili, Bofur, and Tauriel's story.   
"It's a spell, transferring my immortal spirit into him," Tauriel explained.   
"Okay..." Bilbo said, still not quite understanding. "Well you're alive that's all that matters!"  
"He's the King now you know?" Bofur informed.   
"Congratulations!" Bilbo bid.   
"Thanks," Kili said meekly. Tauriel squeezed his hand.   
"So...does that mean...Thorin and Fili..." Bilbo trailer off.   
"They're still dead," Kili finished.   
"I only have one immortal spirt, I can only use it once," Tauriel explained.   
"Oh...I see..." Bilbo replied sadly. 

The Dwarves and Tauriel stayed at Bag End for several days. On one particular evening as they were sitting down for supper, Tauriel and Kili keep sharing glances and smiling at each other.   
"Alright, what's up you two?" Gloin demanded.   
Bilbo sat down to hear the answer, for he two was perplexed.   
Kili and Tauriel looked at each other and smiled.   
"Do you want to?" Kili asked.   
"No, you can," Tauriel replied.   
Kili puffed himself up to give his speech.   
"Tauriel-" He looked at Tauriel, "-and I, are getting married! She's going to be my Queen! Queen of Erebor!"  
Silence filled the room.  
"That's great!" Bilbo blurted with enthusiasm. "I'm glad you two are going to be happy."  
Kili and Tauriel beamed.   
"I'm happy for ya lad! And you too Tauriel," Bofur added.   
"Yes, congratulations!" Ori added.   
"Gloin?" Kili inquired, for he was the last of their company to speak.   
"Kili," Gloin began, "I want you to be happy, but what will the other dwarves think? What will the Elves think?"   
"I don't care what they think, I am going to marry Tauriel!" Kili declared.   
"This is not just about what they'll think, it's what they'll do. What if they don't want a King who's married to an Elf? What if we get into trouble with the Elvenking because you've married his banished subject? I want you to be happy, but I'm just warning you this may be tricky," Gloin said.   
"I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes!"  
"Even risk war? A good King wouldn't do that," Gloin advised.   
"Fili was supposed to be King, not me," Kili muttered. 

~

"I don't want to cause a problem," Tauriel said one day as her and Kili were strolling through the Shire.   
"No! We will get this worked out! We will do this!" Kili declared.   
"Okay," Tauriel replied with a smile, squeezing Kili's hand.   
Then they turned around the corner and Tauriel literally ran into someone. Someone she never expected to see.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tauriel?" The person said.   
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Tauriel asked.   
"It's good to see you too," he replied dryly.   
"Why are you here Legolas?"  
"Why is he here?" Legolas pointed at Kili.  
Tauriel was about to get defensive when Legolas spoke again, "He was dead."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you!" Tauriel bit back.   
Legolas frowned, "Don't play with me Tauriel! How is he here?"  
"'He' has a name!" Kili bit.   
Legolas glared at Kili, "I was talking to Tauriel, unless you can explain to me why you are alive instead of in some grandiose tomb in Erebor?"  
"Why does it matter?" Kili retorted.   
Legolas took a deep breath, about to fight back with words. It was then that Tauriel noticed the grungy looking man who stood beside Legolas.   
"Who is he?" Tauriel asked, almost with disgust.   
"Like you should talk," Legolas retorted.  
"Excuse me?" Tauriel demanded.   
"You're marrying a dwarf and you chastise me about my choice of friends!" Legolas replied.   
"How did you know that?!" Kili demanded.   
Legolas retreated a step back and blinked, clearly caught by his words, "I heard you talking about it."  
"When!?" Kili demanded.   
"I...uh..." Legolas trailed off.   
"When you proposed," the stranger supplied.   
Legolas turned on his companion with a death glare.   
"You've been spying on us?!" Kili accused.   
"Of course! All of a sudden I see my friend, in the Shire of all places, with a dwarf whom was dead!"  
They all just stared at each other as the silence thickened.   
"Are you going to..." Bilbo walked up then stopped abruptly approaching them. His brow burrowed with confusion.   
"Who are these people?" Bilbo demanded.   
"This is Legolas and...?" Tauriel trailed off.   
Legolas opened his mouth to speak but the stranger did instead, "Strider. I'm Strider."  
"So, Legolas, and...Strider? And why are you here?" Bilbo asked.   
"I was perplexed as to why he-" Legolas gestured to Kili, "-is suddenly alive."  
"Ah yes! It was quite a shocker to all of us I believe. Uh...would you all like to come to my house for tea?"

~

"There are more dwarves?!" Legolas exclaimed upon entering Bag End to see Bofur, Ori, and Gloin sitting at the table devouring food.   
"Um, yes, they are my guests! So if you want to be in my house you will have to except that!" Bilbo exclaimed.   
Legolas sat sullenly, glaring at any dwarf that made eye contact with him. Kili and Tauriel maintained a steady glare at Legolas.   
"So," Strider began, to break the silence. "This is a nice house you have," he complimented Bilbo.   
"Why thank you!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Everybody in the Shire wants it! Would you like some more tea?"  
"Yes. Thank you." Strider replied.  
"How is he alive?" Legolas demanded, breaking into the ice that permeated the room.   
Kili and Tauriel immediately responded with defensive attacks, but Bilbo's shouts rose above, "STOP STOP STOP! There will be no fighting in my house. These men deserve an explanation!"  
"Yes, there's no reason to fight," Strider agreed.   
Tauriel pursed her lips together.   
"Tauriel did it," Ori piped up, "she used her Elven Magic and saved him."  
Legolas shoot an astounded look at Tauriel.   
"Legolas you don't understand! I couldn't live without him," Tauriel explained.   
Kili beamed at Tauriel and squeezed her hand.   
"But what kind of magic can restore life?" Legolas demanded.   
"Our lives are tied. It was true love that was able to revive him." Tauriel explained.   
"How did you learn this...spell?" Legolas demanded.   
"My parents taught me," Tauriel replied.   
"If you don't want me to hate you you need to stop glaring at me," Kili threatened Legolas.   
"That is my friend you intend to marry _dwarf_. If there's any behavior that needs to change its yours to prove to me that you deserve to marry her."


End file.
